Nyotalia: The Untouched Worlds
by Lena Academi
Summary: Sakura discovers a book that she had been given a long time ago- a time where books hadn't reached Japan! Confused, she goes and visits Rose Kirkland along with Amelia (for most likely different reasons). The Stray Trio discover the book had more meaning to it; and learn that some things are supposed to be lost and untouched. Rated T for characters with a Potty Mouth.
1. CHAP I The Book

Rose Kirkland was sitting in her armchair, in front of her fireplace. She was happily reading some of her classics- Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Rose elegantly picked up one of her teacups and sipped quietly. She released a quiet sigh of content and stared at the fireplace.

"It is rather nice today," she thought to herself. But something felt off. She adjusted her glasses and turned in her chair, looking out the window. Snow gently fell from the sky, and Rose sighed in content. However, her peaceful thoughts were disrupted when she saw a shadow move across her windowsill. Frowning, she stood up, putting her beloved book on the side table and started moving towards the window.

She didn't want to open it of course, after all- it was winter. Who knows what mess all those lovely snowflakes would make, and it did look quite cold outside. Rose shivered slightly as she approached the window. Looking outside,and Rose was quite sure somebody would slip if they tried running across her window sill. She shook her head, it may have just been a bird flitting across her window, she looked down at the windowsill to prove her logical point.

There was a footprint on her windowsill.

Rose felt alarmed; was there a burglar trying to rob her? She dashed inside and reached for her telephone to call the police, but was stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. Rose gave a yelp of alarm, turning around to see somebody clad in black. Using her instincts, she lifted her foot and tried kicking the person, but the person successfully dodged her attack.

"Rose! Calm the hell down!" the person cried out, lifting their hands in a 'please don't hurt me' form. Rose paid no attention to the statement and quickly picked up the closest thing to her- which was a very heavy dictionary.

"Put your hands in the air, or I hit you," Rose threatened, huffing. The person clad in black removed the black hood and some fluffy blonde hair popped out, causing Rose to widen her eyes in bewilderment.

"Amelia?" Rose asked in disbelief, still holding the dictionary.  
"Yeah, it's me!" the fluffy blonde-haired girl replied, pouting. "I can't believe you didn't recognize me!"

Rose sighed in relief as she dropped the book back on the table, realizing that it was just Amelia Jones, the personification of the U.S.A. Rose then creased her eyebrows, wondering now why Amelia was in a burglar get up.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Rose demanded, putting her hands on her hips. After all, Amelia did give her quite a fright.  
"Oh? I visited Sakura's and I got to learn martial arts! I'm now a ninja!" Amelia said, her eyes sparkling. She struck a pose, while Rose narrowed her eyes.  
"That doesn't give an excuse for acting like a burglar and breaking in my house!" Rose scolded.

Amelia rolled her eyes, and was about to make a remark when there was a small knocking on Rose's door. Rose frowned, made a 'stay there' look, and approached the door. She opened it to see Sakura, carrying quite a heavy book.

"Ah, Konichiwa Rose-chan," Sakura said with a small smile. "I hope we are not bothering you." Rose smiled in return, happy at her friend's presence. Ah Sakura Honda… one of her sensible friends. Providing she a lot of nations to call 'friends'.  
"Oh, you're not bothering me at all," Rose replied cheerfully, but then widened her eyes. "Wait, 'WE?' " she exclaimed, scaring Sakura a little bit.

"Sakura and I wanted to pay a visit!" Amelia stated, popping up behind Rose and grinning behind her. Rose looked at Sakura, then to Amelia. She then looked back to Sakura, then back to Amelia with an incredibly annoyed face.  
"Then why the bloody hell did you break in when you could've come with Sakura?!" Rose asked crossly.  
"Hey, I just wanted to show you my new ninja skills," Amelia replied pouting.

Rose sighed as she gestured for Sakura to come in.

"Just come in, I don't want to leave you in the cold."

-

"So…you found a book?" Rose questioned, picking up the book from Sakura's hand.  
"But it's just not any other book, Rose-chan!" Sakura stated with sparkles in her eyes. "This book came from the time I had long hair, and I only found it today."

By Sakura's description of 'long hair', it meant that it was the time period before she opened up to the world of westerners. She cut her hair into a bob to symbolize she was welcoming the new world into her shores.

"Wait, so you only found this book now? Why?" Amelia inquired.  
"I somehow…lost it." Sakura replied, shaking her head. "I don't know how, but it disappeared before I could even discover what was inside."  
"…And you brought it to me because?" Rose asked boredly. She didn't know for the life of her why Sakura had come to visit her. Couldn't she just be using the internet or ask an elder for the answer?  
"Well you see Rose-chan," Sakura said, making little hand gestures, "Remember when you visited my place you claim you chatted with a 'friend'?

Rose tilted her head. Yes, she remembered the sad story on how the strange creature could not be seen anymore, not even by Sakura. Did this mean-

"I received the book from the creature you described."

Rose widened her eyes. "You mean you remember seeing him?" Sakura nodded her head in return, explaining what happened at that time.

-

Sakura walked quietly along the stream banks, humming quietly to herself. She carried a small basket with some food; she was planning to have a small picnic to herself. A small breeze pushed her hair around and made it messy, causing Sakura to sigh and stop to fix it. While putting the basket to the ground, she took out one of the small flowers in her hair, meaning to put it back in once she had fixed her hair.

However, a strong gust of wind came and knocked the flower out of Sakura's hand, causing Sakura to give a cry. She then started to run as best as she could after her beloved accessories, but she stopped as somebody caught it. She looked to see one of the most bizarre creatures she had ever seen.

The creature was quite strange- a green duck like creature with a man's body. He had a flat, hairless region on top of his head and looked like he just took a swim, as small droplets fell off him. He carried a sack on his back, and a small onion-like creature sat on his shoulder. He smiled and approached Sakura.

"I believe this is yours?" he asked kindly, holding out the little accessory. Sakura stayed in shock. This wasn't the creature she thought it was…? She trembled slightly a little bit, but the smile on the creature's face seemed to allow Sakura to trust her a little bit.  
"Ah, yes! Arigato," Sakura replied grateful, gently taking the little accessory and putting it in her hair. She then gave a respectful bow.

Sakura then smiled at the creature- it did look quite familiar to descriptions she had heard of, but she couldn't be quite too be sure.

"Ah, are you a kappa?" Sakura asked. The creature smiled in return.  
"Why yes I am!" the kappa replied happily, a smile on his face. Sakura suddenly didn't feel alarmed at the creature's presence, because she felt a happy aura. She sighed in relief, as she realized the kappa wasn't going to hurt her.  
The kappa's stomach gave a grumble though, and a small silence hung between the two. After a few seconds, they burst into laughter.  
"I have some food, would you like some?" Sakura offered, a smile on her face. The kappa smiled gratefully and took up the offer.

The trio sat near the banks of a small stream, munching happily on the snacks Sakura had brought with her. They discussed many things, and Sakura felt like she had made a new friend. The kappa then told Sakura of some travels he had gone through.

"Ah, Miss Japan," The kappa began with happy sparkles in his eyes, "Have you ever heard of a 'fairy'?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I have not. What is it?"  
"To say it simply- it's a magical creature. I managed to run across one. It was washed up on a shore, looking quite pitiful. I felt sorry for the foreigner, so I helped it."  
"What did it look like?" Sakura inquired.  
"They sparkle, with a small glow. They are tiny creatures with wings and they flutter about like butterflies," The kappa stated eagerly, making excited hand gestures.  
"They sound quite beautiful," Sakura commented, imagining the creature.  
"But that's not all," The kappa said, suddenly making the atmosphere mysterious. "The creature, thanked me and pulled out something that was ten times bigger than herself."

Sakura widened her eyes at this statement. "What was it?"

The kappa opened and reached into his sack, pulling out some brown object. "A book."

Silence hung between the trio as Sakura tried processing the words. "A..a book?" she asked, not quite sure what that was. The small onion companion piped up.

"Yes, a book! That's what the fairy called it anyway," The small companion commented, pulling a face. The kappa offered for Sakura to take this 'book' from him. Sakura touched it, wondering what it was. "It's like a scroll, but far more handier!" The kappa told Sakura, smiling.

Sakura then started examining it from different angles, not quite sure what to do with it. The kappa chuckled and then opened it, revealing a papery substance with a bunch of symbols inside. The kappa was right, it was like a scroll but far more shorter.

"What-what is this?" Sakura asked, frowning and touching the item cautiously.  
"Beats me," The kappa replied, but Sakura felt like he wasn't being completely honest. Before Sakura could inquire more, the kappa stood up.  
"Well, I should get going now!" the kappa stated cheerfully, dusting himself and giving Sakura a warm smile. "Thank you very much for the meal. Make sure you hold onto that flower!"  
Sakura giggled and turned her attention to her flower accessory, fondling it a little bit.  
"No problem. And about that 'bo-" Sakura then looked back to the kappa, to find her friend was gone. Sakura blinked a few times, looking at the book.

-

"Couldn't you have asked him about it?" Rose asked, frowning. "After all, he stayed with you for quite a long time." Sakura shook her head dolefully.  
"When I lost the book, and completely forgot about it. When I found it, only then I remembered."  
"Whoa! That's creepy!" Amelia exclaimed, talking with her mouth full of the biscuits Rose offered. Rose gave a small hit to Amelia's head.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded crossly, muttering afterwards, "I didn't raise you to be like that."

Sakura gave a small cough, wanting to continue.

"I only realized now, that the book is English." Sakura said gravely. "It is quite strange that an English book turned up to me in a time when the English weren't exploring for new lands," Rose grimaced at this statement. If it was that far back, they wouldn't really be having books either. Confused, Rose sighed, sipping some tea to try and calm the confusion in her head.

"To be honest, I don't know how it winded up to your place, never the less on a fairy," Rose commented, taking the book from Sakura.

However, as she opened the book, she gasped in shock.

"What? What is it?" Amelia asked frantically, wondering what happened.

-

Sakura shivered slightly at her friend's….basement. At least she was better at looking around than Amelia, whose eyes seemed to pop out in amazement and horror at all the weird things.

"Whoa, what the hell Rosie!" Amelia commented, shuddering a little bit at all the magical items.  
"It's Rose," Rose muttered back annoyed, but focusing more on the book.  
"Uh, Rose-chan…" Sakura asked slowly.  
"Yes, Sakura?" Rose replied, without turning to face her friend, fixing everything on a desk of some sort.  
"What exactly are we doing?" Sakura asked nervously.

Rose turned to face her friend a serious expression on her face. "We're going to start reading it."

"B-but isn't it in English already?" Sakura asked confused, while Amelia gasped at more items appearing.  
"I don't know how you think it's in English, because it's in the fairy language." Rose replied sighing. "From what I made out, it's addressed to us."  
"Whoa, no way!" Amelia exclaimed. Rose turned to Amelia, who had a dumbstruck expression on her face.  
"What it is?" Rose asked huffily.  
"Well, from what I know, Sakura got this book from a creature who met some creature of yours, Rose." Amelia babbled. "And then by chance, 'Kura loses it only to find it today. Then it's actually addressed to us. I think God is messing with us."  
"That's actually a good point, Amelia-chan." Sakura commented softly.

The Brit nodded with Sakura's statement, even though Amelia gave a long-winded explanation.

"Can you figure out what it says, Rose-chan?" Sakura asked, peering over her friend's shoulder. Rose merely picked up a vial she had been stuffing things into. Sakura gave a small gasp and Rose swallowed some of the liquid.

Rose blinked several times before handing the vial to Sakura. "Drink some, then give it to Amelia." Sakura gulped a little bit at the vial, unsure. She wasn't used to dealing with magic nowadays, even though she enjoyed reading about it and watching it. However, Amelia being the daredevil she was, made a huff of irritation and grabbed it from Sakura, drinking her share.

"Come on Sakura, it's not that bad," Amelia stated giving a smile of encouragement, blinking furiously and rubbing her eyes; handing the vial to Sakura. Sakura cautiously drank the remaining contents.

She gasped slightly as her vision blurred, the only colours she could see ranging from pink to blue, then finally becoming normal. She rubbed her eyes furiously, seeing sparkles everywhere.

"You done Sakura?" Amelia called out, now next to Rose. Sakura nodded hastily walking over to stand next to Amelia. She frowned as the words were Japanese. She was about to ask, but Rose read her thoughts.

"After drinking the vial, you'll be able to read the fairy language in your own language," Rose stated, placing one of her fingers on the page, trying to read one of the words. Sakura leaned in, squinting as the characters seemed to be quite small.

From what it seemed to say, it seemed to talk about another place that the representations were not allowed to enter. Sakura frowned. They must be talking about them, the nation representations. Amelia simply widened her eyes at what the words said.

"Whoa, that's freaky man. That's freaky," she said shakily. Sakura continued reading. It seemed to say that if the balance was broken, good fortune may come…or the world for the representations would end.

"Is this some fucking witchcraft or something?" Amelia demanded, scared. Rose slapped the younger nation on the head. "Just shut up! That is only the first page, more details should be on the next."  
"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Amelia asked, quite annoyed at the older nation's reply. "I have a reason to be freaked out! I can't believe you do this scary shit in your freetime!" Rose scowled and then turned fully to Amelia, engaging in an argument.

Sakura sighed, wondering what to do. She decided to continue reading, as it Sakura would be able to give the information she read to Rose and Amelia after they finished arguing. She was about to turn the page when a breeze fluttered over her movements and moved more pages. Sakura widened her eyes. They were in a basement, it was impossible for a breeze to come in. She was about to turn and look around, when she slightly gasped, seeing herself in the book.

A small drawing of her with a transfixed smile and her usual attire was there, with an equals sign next to it. Sakura scanned her eyes over to see another small drawing of an Asian man wearing a white Japanese military uniform that looked like it came from WW2. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in closer. Did this mean she was the same as this man? He did look very Japanese. Confused, she touched the equals sign, wondering if it was real. Suddenly a white flash appeared, and a pure, glowing white hand grasped onto Sakura's.

Sakura gave a shrill scream, wondering what was going on. She felt herself being lifted by the strength of the hand. She gave cries for help and tried tugging away. The arguing nations looked up to see their friend getting dragged into a book.

"WHAT THE FRICK?!" Amelia screamed, running over to try help Sakura break free. Sakura gave more desperate cries in Japanese.  
"BEGONE, MONSTER!" Rose commanded, trying to scare off whatever was grasping onto Sakura. It didn't work, and what seemed to be happening was that the hand got stronger by the threats.

Rose tried slapping the hand away with some objects nearby which was ineffective whilst Amelia was desperately holding to the back of Sakura, trying to pull her back. She gasped as Sakura were sucked in, with only her right foot sticking out. The Asian nation could hear Amelia gave screams of fright and yelling of swear words incoherently, holding desperately onto her foot as she too was sucked in. Rose yelled and dove in to try and grab Amelia, only to be drawn in as well.

All Sakura could see was that she and the others seemed to be travelling in a colourful tunnel, as she saw many scenes pass by- she could see herself with Monica and Alice and other nations, planning their attacks as the Axis. She could see Carmen crying with a young, worried Chiara in a war-like situation with crumbling buildings. Sakura saw Amelia pointing a gun at Rose in a revolutionary uniform, tears falling from Rose's face. She saw Chun-Yan fighting Rose on some sort of ship, and Sakura guessed it was the Opium Wars. These historical events seemed to sweep by the millisecond, and the Asian nation blacked out.

* * *

Nyotalia Names and Equivalents used in this Chapter

Amelia: USA  
Sakura: Japan  
Rose: England  
Monica: Doitsu- I MEAN Germany  
Alice: _(pronounced Ah-LEE-che)_ North Italy  
Carmen: Spain  
Chiara: _(pronounced Key-ARE-ah)_ South Italy/Romano  
Chun-Yan: China

* * *

The 'kappa' is the creature from Episode 30, (3rd episode of the Second Season) I purposely made the kappa male, because that's the gender they keep in the myths. I apologize if the kappa's personality is a bit off, but I based most of it off the episode. And no, the kappa did not meet Alice in the hot springs, as he probably would have raped her. O.o wiki/Kappa_(folklore)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you very much for reading ^^


	2. CHAP II The Spanish Empire

Thank you very much for reading! **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Oh Ton-Ton is very suspicious of our Nyotalia Trio! What shall happen :O

**H E L P:** I you know any good names for the Nyotalia characters that are accurate, please comment it. C: Thank you!

* * *

"Are you okay Senorita? Senorita? Can you hear me?" an accented voice rang through the hall.  
"Ow…."was Amelia's mumbled response. She heard a sigh of relief and felt a nudge on her shoulder.  
"Can you stand up?" Amelia groaned, putting her hand in front of her eye and sitting up. A hand appeared, allowing her to take it and stand up.

Amelia rubbed the back of her head, not even looking up to see her helper.  
"Are you alright, Senorita?" the person asked. Amelia then blinked and shot her head up to the voice.

A tanned male with chocolate brown hair and stunning green eyes smiled at her. Amelia could feel a small blush crawl up her cheeks at the handsome stranger.  
"Ah yes, I'm okay!" Amelia replied confidently, pumping her fist. "I'm always the strong one!"

The Spanish man blinked a few times at the girl's booming reply. She sounded very American… and she really did look like one.

"Do you need any help?" The Spaniard asked kindly, trying not to avert his eyes to Amelia's big breasts.

"Ah, um, ahum, maybe?" Amelia replied awkwardly, looking around and rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not quite sure where I am."

The Spanish man had a thousand thoughts running through his head. He was quite sure this girl was a human- but felt the aura of a nation. He shook that thought out. If anything, he would probably be some of the first nations to know of new nations. Plus, she definitely sounded American.

The main question was- how on earth did a girl appear in the World Building? The Spaniard decided to keep her a little company and find out what happened. After all, she could be an…agent from Alfred.

Best to be safe.

"I'll bring you down to the reception, Senorita." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Antonio, what about you?"  
"Uh, Amelia." Amelia replied, having a quick decision not to give away her surname. She was feeling a somewhat the same as Antonio. If he was a nation… damn she'd check him out. Maybe another place in South America. She didn't seem to notice that she wasn't wearing her black ninja suit, but something else.

Antonio smiled and started a conversation, glancing a little bit at Amelia's body without her noticing.

* * *

"Rose-chan?" A quiet voice rang through Rose's head. Rose groaned, standing up to see Sakura wearing some cute outfit with her small bob in mini pigtails. Sakura was wearing a purple and grey T-shirt with denim shorts. She wore black converses with small white socks. In all, she looked like a cute 16 year old, despite being older.

"Sakura, what on earth are you wearing?" Rose asked frowning, blinking a few times.  
"I could say the same for you Rose-chan," Sakura commented, smiling.

Rose looked down to her feet to see a pair of black ballet flats and denim jeans. She frowned and looked at her arm- she appeared to be wearing a blue long sleeve shirt. She touched her face.

"Are my pigtails alright?" She asked in a panicked tone. Sakura gave a small smirk and held up a small mirror.  
"They seem to be fine, Rose-chan. I don't think these clothes are too bad."

Rose was met with her same pigtails, only with blue scrunchies tying them together. She sighed in relief and affectionately patted her hair. She then frowned.

"Wait, where did you get that mirror?" Sakura picked up a black messenger bag.  
"This was on me when I woke up, you have one as well."

Rose turned to her side to see a white messenger bag. "Do you know what's in them?"

Sakura put on a worried expression. "Well, everything we need is in there. Money, food etcetera. It's like magic; it'll give you anything you need." Sakura then gave an example by sticking her hand into the bag and pulling out a small plastic box with what looked like freshly made sushi. She then took it out and nibbled on it. "But it's pretty much safe." Sakura commented with a little thumbs up.

Rose frowned. "Then why didn't you pull out a phone and try and figure out where we are?"  
Sakura then shrugged. "The bag was stubborn."

* * *

"But Sakura hasn't called for days!" wailed Alice.  
"What do you mean days, she just hasn't responded to your fucking 50 calls you've sent her over a 2 hour period," Chiara replied annoyed to her sister. She was busy shopping at the market for some tomatoes when she ran into her sister; who was currently distraught that her Asian friend wasn't keeping contact with her just for a few hours.

"I did not send 50!" Alice huffed. "I sent 43! I still don't have at least one reply, and you know Sakura at least responds by the second call!"  
"I don't know, MAYBE she's really busy and MAYBE can't respond to your calls." Chiara commented sarcastically, holding a tomato and then asking the seller how much it was. Her sister seemed to quiet down at her sister's logical statement.  
"I guess you're right Sorella." Alice said quietly. Chiara felt a small pang of guilt, and then turned to her sister, who seemed to look down. Chiara could even feel the aura of sadness surrounding her sister.  
"It's just that… I wanted to spend time with Sakura since Monica was busy training with Adelheid…" Alice continued in a sad tone.

Chiara then felt even worse for using a harsh tone on her sister. She then sighed and put her hand around her sister's neck.  
"Hey, why don't you spend some time with Carmen instead? She wants to see you."

Alice then popped her head up at her sister's suggestion. "That sounds great! I guess I'll leave Sakura alone today."  
"What about Sakura?" popped up a voice. The Italian sisters turned their heads around to see Chun-Yan and Jia carrying some bags. Must be tourist shopping.  
"Ni Hao," Chun-Yan commented with a smile. Chiara smiled back to her, but Alice gave a small 'hmph' and turned away. Jia gave Chiara a look that said, 'What's her problem?' Jia still managed to maintain her cool composure as usual. No wonder why she was best friends with Frøya, together they made the emotionless duo. Sort of.

Chiara sighed and smiled back to the Asian girls. "What brings you to South Italy?"  
Chun-Yan gave a friendly laugh and put up her shopping bags. "Tourism, I guess. I couldn't help overhear that you were trying to contact Sakura-"  
"You know where she is?!" Alice spun around to grab the Chinese woman on the shoulders, a happy expression plastered over her face. Chun-Yan gave an 'eep' of surprise at the sudden reaction.

"Well, last time I checked, she went to visit Rose with Amelia."

Alice literally had a small aura of fire around her. Jia raised one eyebrow and casually stated, "Like, chill."

Alice then burst into flames. Sort of. Chun-Yan stepped back, rather freaked out by the Italian's angry aura which was like somebody just burned her Renaissance paintings and then told her they were shit.

"Rose." She then narrowed her eyes and looked at the sky while Chiara face palmed. "It is so on."

After all, nobody was going to 'steal' one of her best friends away from her.

"Uh, why is she annoyed?" Chun-Yan asked nervously while Chiara sighed. Jei merely tapped her phone, changing the song and moved closer to her sister.  
"Let's just say she's pretty protective of her friends and she still holds grudges against the Allied Forces."

* * *

Amelia laughed along with the Spaniard, otherwise known as Antonio. Unknown to Amelia however, he was the representation nation of Spain.

"Wow, he must've been a handful!" Amelia said, giving Antonio a sympathetic look.  
"Yes, even after centurie-" he caught himself and coughed before Amelia could look at him and wonder why the hell he said 'centuries.'

"I mean years," Antonio corrected himself, flushing and trying not to look stupid. Amelia didn't seem to notice anything, except that she thought he was sick.

"Dude, are you sick or something?" Amelia asked concerned. Antonio took this chance to cover up his little mistake.  
"Ah, I do need some water," Antonio stated, quickly making himself look like he was dehydrated. Amelia looked worried as she then looked around for the nearest drinking fountain. She found it and then started running to it.

"I'll be back!" she yelled, as she dashed out to grab some water for Antonio. The Spaniard breathed a small sigh of relief. Now he could plan a little bit without letting himself be caught. After all, she was still a suspect for being a spy for whatever reason. He needed to smoothly interrogate her.

Antonio wasn't quite sure what to make of Amelia. She was a bouncy and bubbly girl, yet with a strong will and determination. The type of girl who would solve things with…force. Yet Antonio grew to have a liking to her- after all, she was attractive in her own way. Especially her figure.

Antonio found her lying on the floor, in the middle of the hallway. He left the EU meeting quite early along with some other members while the remaining argued. Antonio couldn't even remember what the topic was about anyway.

He was quite surprised that nobody had noticed Amelia in the middle of the hallway- after all, she was just lying there. He was also surprised as she regained her sense quickly with a few nudges and questions.

"Here," Amelia stated smiling, holding a cup of water under Antonio's head. He smiled and gratefully took the cup. "Gracias."

"Anyway Antonio, I wanted to ask- why are you here?" Antonio choked on his water as Amelia frowned. She moved her hand to pat his back when he lifted a hand to stop her. As he sipped the water, her couldn't help but feel Amelia's piercing gaze on him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, is everything okay?" he asked, turning back and trying to put the same intimidating gaze right back at Amelia.

She didn't even flinch.

"No, it's just that-" she frowned staring more intently at Antonio now. She then started to move her face closer, making Antonio look more closely into her sky blue eyes. "You remind me of somebody," she then stated causing Antonio to feel a pang that he was just a reminder of somebody. He then mentally slapped himself, it really shouldn't matter to him.

"Carmen," she stated, her eyes looking around as she drifted off into her thoughts. "You look a lot like Carmen." She then frowned and turned back to Antonio, eyes flashing. "And your story about Lovino sounds kind of like Chiara-"

Antonio was frowning at all these names. He had no idea what Amelia was talking about. However, she was cut off as a British voice rang through the hall, and he almost mistook it for Arthur.

"Amelia! Where the hell were you?" Antonio turned to see two short- but cute- girls making their way towards them. He swore for a minute he saw Arthur with Kiku for a brief second, but when he blinked he saw just two cute girls. Amelia snapped her attention away from Antonio.  
"Heys Rosie!" Amelia called back cheerfully, while the British woman scowled at her, but picked up her attitude when she saw Antonio. Antonio now seemed to pay more attention to the duo now that the girls were in front of him.

To Antonio, she had long, silky-looking blonde hair that was held up in pigtails. She wore glasses and had the similar green eyes to.. Arthur? Antonio whipped his attention back to Amelia. He never really noticed it before, but she did look a lot like Alfred. He turned his head back to 'Rosie', who flinched a bit at Antonio's action.

Now that Antonio thought about it, he may have not recognized Amelia looking similar to Alfred because of glasses. 'Rosie' did look a lot like Arthur, minus the glasses and not thick eyebrows. He was about to further analyse when Amelia broke his thoughts.

"Antonio, you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Antonio flushed and managed to make out a confident sounding, "Si, who are your friends?"

Amelia was about to reply when 'Rosie' or Arthur-look-a-like shot her a glare. "Sorry about that," she huffed, still looking annoyed at Amelia. "I'm Rose, this is Sakura."

The girl behind Rose concluded Antonio's short analysis. The short Japanese girl smiled shyly and gave a small wave. She looked rather similar to Kiku, but her eyes seemed to be brighter. However, he mentally slapped himself...'Anybody can look like us... after all, we represent the people.'

In all Antonio swore that they could be related to the 'Stray Trio'. He ignored his logical thought as he saw the looks of the girls. They didn't look a lot a like the trio he knew to be honest, but he could still feel the same aura... could be a coincidence, but Antonio couldn't be too sure.

"Hola, senoritas." Antonio said with a flirtatious smile. Sakura blushed slightly for a few seconds along with Rose. "I found your friend passed out in the hallway, is everything alright?"

Sakura seemed to look confused for a moment, along with Amelia. Rose however, was different from them and put a straight face. She moved closer to Amelia, still looking straight at Antonio.

"We headed to a bar last night for a quick drink, but Amelia got a little bit lost when walking with us. She may have passed out here," Rose replied smoothly. Antonio didn't buy it.

Rose felt rather insecure the moment he said hello, and didn't like the nosy and atmosphere around him- the atmosphere felt like he was suspicious of them. Sakura and she managed to figure out what the book meant- a little bit, so they really didn't want a person to be suspicious of them. 'No less a Spaniard,' was Rose's thought. Carmen and her weren't so tight. She thought back to the small conversation she and Sakura had before they ran into Amelia.

* * *

"Yes! We have the book!" Rose exclaimed, happily taking the book into her hands. They moved to the bathroom in case anybody saw what they were doing- after all, they didn't know where they were, they could be in some top secret building. The first person they spotted was a bodyguard-looking fellow, so the duo stayed clear out of his way. Luckily, nobody seemed to come into the bathroom. And if somebody did, they could just pull out some random make-up items and go from there.

Sakura frowned at Rose's statement. "But Rose-chan, we cannot go back, as we do not have Amelia." Rose stared and the book a few seconds and a scowl appeared on her face.

"I guess we have to find her now, don't we?" she asked annoyed. Sakura sighed at the British Empire's statement. "Of course we do, Rose-chan."

Rose sighed and slung the messenger bag over her shoulder, turning around to head outside the bathroom. The bags had both been very 'stubborn' as Sakura called it. It took them a while to try and pull the book out. Sakura, seeing the book, remembered something.

"Wait, Rose-chan!" she called, grabbing her friend's shirt. "I think we need to think this through before we go outside. I think we shouldn't let people know who we are." Rose frowned and turned to face Sakura. "What do you mean?"

Sakura started her talk, using hand gestures. "Remember how the book said we weren't allowed to enter a world?"  
"How do you know it's 'we'?" Rose argued back.  
"It's definitely us; it said representations. And before I was sucked in," Sakura paused, her face looking very serious. "I saw us in there, have an equals sign to somebody else."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows to Sakura's information, piecing together what she was saying. "So are you saying we have some equivalent here?" Sakura nodded gravely. "Most likely, Rose-chan."

Rose sighed. "This is going to be difficult."

Caught up in her thoughts, Rose didn't notice that the book was no longer in her hands, but rather, a glittery substance.

* * *

"Ah, but senoritas… what business would you have here?" Sakura grasped the situation quickly, still leaving Amelia confused on why she was the 'drunk' one.  
"We were going to visit here tomorrow…because.." she had a quick glance and noticed a maid pushing a trolley. "Because we were planning to work here as maids!"

Antonio frowned mentally. That seemed to make no sense because why would they want to come after being drunk; but a quick idea flew into his head. If they were really going to become maids… they would be cleared off the 'suspicion and needed to be investigated list.' Or not. He could use this chance to further investigate who they were. He already hastily asked who they were, so asking for a surname would seem a bit detective-like and the trio might get spooked.

He decided to ask more questions though.

"But why would you want to come here at night though, senoritas?" he asked with a hard glare imposing on the trio. Sakura and Rose seemed to flinch, but not Amelia. What was this girl made of? He was Spain, who was once a mighty Empire!

Amelia shrugged, now knowing what the situation was. "I dunno, drunk instincts." Antonio searched his head for a question to counteract her reply, but was met with nothing. He still decided to keep an eye on them, having one idea left in his head.

"Well, why don't I bring you down to the Maid Application Room? You'll need to go through a few tests. Don't worry, you don't need your application."

Sakura and Rose mentally wanted to hit this nosy person, but Amelia seemed shocked that they were actually going to become maids.

"Ah, thank you… we were looking for it actually!" Rose laughed nervously, creating an awkward atmosphere for the girls. Sakura decided one shot at freedom from the Spaniard.  
"Can you point us directions? We don't want to keep you from doing what you want to do," she suggested, hoping it would work.

"Ah, no need senorita. The application room is along the way from where I am going, but I don't mind waiting for you to finish your applications," he replied, leaving a small devilish smirk on his lips.

The trio gulped. Amelia regretted following the guy because he was hot.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Nyotalia characters do not necessarily have the exact same personality as their gender counterpart. A good example would be Alice, she's quite the badass character as Hima-sensei describes her. If they had the exact same personality, they would be genderbends. I might break this rule, because some of the personalities have not been officially released yet. But some Nyotalia personalities are similar to their counterparts, so I don't think it will be a big issue.

JUST REMEMBER NYOTALIA ARE DIFFERENT, OKAY?! **_OKAY?!_**

Damn I rage too much. Hopefully the above statement helps you all :3

_**-I apologize for any errors in my writing.**_

**HISTORICAL NOTES | (May or may not be completely accurate, based on my understanding and research. Please comment if you find some of my general notes referencing to the chapter as inaccurate. I apologize once again for any errors. Remember, the notes are just generalizing notes. Not complete summaries. Go research yourself to find more information.)**

Anglo-Italian relationship: A generally warm and friendly relationship, but the two nations became enemies in World War II. (Axis and Allied Forces)

The Spanish Empire: This Empire began in 1402 and lasted to around 1975. They lost their territories along the way though: The Spanish dominance in Europe ended as Historians Mark as the Battle of Ricroi (1643); around the end of the 1800's they lost Cuba, Philippines, Puerto Rico and Guam in the Spanish-American War (1898). The last of the territories were the remaining African ones.

The Empire consisted of territories in Europe, Africa, South America and South East Asia.

* * *

**Nyotalia Names and Equivalents used in this Chapter**

Amelia: USA  
Sakura: Japan  
Rose: England  
Jei: Hong Kong  
Alice: (pronounced Ah-LEE-che) North Italy  
Carmen: Spain  
Chiara: (pronounced Key-ARE-ah) South Italy/Romano  
Chun-Yan: China  
Adelheid: Switzerland


	3. CHAP III The Kirkland Household

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chiara slowly opened her eyes to see a bright light attacking her eyes. She blinked and muttered some swear words, feeling for where she was.

"Oh Sorella, you're awake!" A familiar voice piped up. Chiara widened her eyes and looked around quickly.  
"Where the fuck am I?!" Chiara yelled, causing her sister to swerve around a tree.  
"Don't yell Sorella, I almost ended each other," Alice commented, turning her head around and pouting.  
"SHEEP!" Chiara screamed, her sister screaming as well as Alice once again swerved around the object. Once they had passed it, Chiara stuck her head outside the window and started to yell swear words incoherently.

The sheep bleated as they sped off. Chiara sighed and muttered about the animal as she brought her head back inside to see her sister still grinning. "Good to see you're awake,"

Chiara slapped the back of her sister's head, making Alice wince. "Good my ass, where the hell am I?" Her sister smiled, but then Chiara widened her eyes and her head throbbed with the information surrounding her. Chiara quickly gave more glances to her surroundings…

Sheep… Grey sky…Chiara's head throbbed. Why on earth did her sister want to come here?

"Ah, Chiara, we're in Wales-"  
"I FUCKING KNOW WE'RE IN ENGLAND!" Alice frowned at her sister's statement.  
"No Sorella, I'm pretty sure we're in Wales."  
"Shut up!" Chiara screeched, her head throbbing even more. "Have some fucking painkillers?"

Alice sighed and managed to flick out her medicine bag next to her using one hand. She didn't like it when her sister would swear, and especially when she was cranky. Chiara had her moments- little swearing time and big swearing time. She usually did BST when she was feeling tired and grouchy.

Chiara grabbed the painkillers and picked up a nearby drink bottle to swallow them. She sighed, but then rested her head on the side of the car.

"Where the fuck are we going," she asked, slurring the words as her cheek was squished against the side of the car. Alice gave a grin to her sister. "We're getting back Sakura of course!"

Chiara frowned. "Then why the fuck do you need me? You want to get her, you get her."  
"_Aww,_ but we haven't had a road trip in ages!" Alice chirped, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I don't give a fuck, I'm pretty damn tired!" Chiara groaned and squished her cheek against the mirror. Silence hung between the Italian sisters.  
"But…Chiara…" Alice trailed off, looking sideways to her sister. "I even brought you along and _you know_ I don't like Rose…"

Chiara groaned inwardly. She guessed that she must've hurt her little sister's feelings again… it was pretty rocky after World War 2 anyway.

"Fine, this better be quick."

Alice gave a quick squeal of delight and sped faster. Chiara sighed, propping her chin against her hand. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

"Okay miss, please pull out your ID." Rose wished hard that this mysterious messenger bag wouldn't fail her now. She thought hard for an ID without her real surname… she and Sakura held back their gasps as she pulled out the ID.

"Ahaha…" Rose laughed awkwardly as her hand searched the bag more desperately. The receptionist lifted up one eyebrow and gave her a bored look. Amelia noticed out of the corner of her eye that the receptionist was now moving her left hand towards a small phone. This meant she might call somebody to check who they were. Amelia had a feeling by her friend's body language and movements that their identities shouldn't be known. She was really glad that she only gave her first name.

Amelia then broke into a fit of coughing, surprising the woman plus her friends.

"Oh _God!_" Amelia began, coughing more violently, clutching at her throat. "**Water!**"

Sakura then saw the receptionist getting up to get Amelia a glass of water. The American smiled inwardly, seeing her small delay had worked, but a familiar Spanish voice popped up.

"Oh no, just check the IDs while I go get her a glass of water."

Sakura and Rose cursed inwardly as they turned around to see the clingy Spaniard giving the receptionist a smile. Amelia still coughed, but not as violent. The receptionist gave a smile to respond to Antonio. He then left the room, leaving the receptionist to still get the IDs.

Rose held her breath slightly as her fingers seemed to grasp a thin rectangular object. She pulled it out, not even checking what it said. The receptionist took the ID and scanned it thoroughly. She nodded in approval to Rose.

"Ms Abbey, you may continue." Rose silently thanked the Lord. Sakura gave a small confident smile as the receptionist glanced at her. Rose walked through the doors, praying silently that Amelia and Sakura would pass.

"That wasn't so hard," Rose muttered, as Amelia came through. Amelia had a smaller bag than the other two, so she stalled for a little bit, saying that her bag was so small she couldn't find it. Of course, it made no sense but she successfully pulled out the desired item. Antonio of course watched them from a distance, giving Amelia the drink. She laughed awkwardly and drank it, feeling Antonio's suspicious glare on her.

Once the girls had their IDs checked, they were met by another set of doors and hallways, asked to see another receptionist at the end of the hall. The receptionist picked up the small phone beside her, once they were completely gone. "The girls are now heading to the second stage of maid application."

Antonio walked up to the receptionist. "You wouldn't mind if I watched them train, would you?" The maid raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded. "You may."

After all, she was working for the nation-tans. It's not like she was an important figure to refuse. Plus, she thought that Antonio was still doing his job of spying on them. He had a valid reason, from what she knew.

The building has heavy security, and has small number of people that can go through. It was impossible for three ordinary girls to go inside the building.

Of course, this certain Trio wasn't very ordinary, so their suspicious thoughts should not apply to them.

* * *

"So, do we like, try and fail? Or try and pass the maid thing?" Amelia asked as they were walking down the hall. Sakura gently touched Amelia and put a finger to her lips. "Shh, Amelia-chan. There are people around."

Rose seemed to crease her eyebrows at Amelia's question. That was a good question. If they became maids, they'd be forced to stay here and the nosy Spaniard.  
"Yes Amelia, we do fail. We have to get out of this ASAP. By the looks Antonio is giving us, he's suspecting us of something and I don't think it's because we're country representations. I believe he's looking at us because we shouldn't be here; as in this building."

Sakura frowned. "But Rose-chan, if he is suspicious, shouldn't we pass so we can prove we came here for the maid application? If we do badly, he'll immediately know that we were lying- girls who applied for maid applications should do the best they can." She glanced around. "This looks high-class as well."

"Or," Amelia interjected, "We do badly and say we did our best and not cut out for the job."

Sakura nodded at Amelia's statement. Rose thought carefully of Amelia's logical solution. They couldn't blame them for failing- they could just give woeful tears and say goodbye to the building. Rose opened her mouth to reply, when something suddenly shot out of her messenger bag.

Rose gave a short squeal of surprise as a book landed a meter away from the trio, and then stood up. This freaked the girls out. Very much.

"The _**eff?**_" Amelia screeched. Sakura then gasped, eyes widening in shock as she recognized the book. The book that somehow brought them into this strange place. Before Rose could say anything, a woman came hurrying into the hall from behind them. She looked like another receptionist.

"I heard a yell, is everything okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes. She noticed the book on the ground and her eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Oh there it is!" She then walked past them to pick up the book.

Sakura looked at her quizzically. The woman chuckled, speaking as she bent down elegantly in high heels to pick up the book. "This is the book that all the maids have to sign, as well of some other workers." This caused Sakura to frown with Rose and Amelia. Nobody would really do that in this age, who keeps records in books nowadays? Technology was the in thing and it wasn't being replaced by paper as far as they knew. Unless you counted the few hipsters here and there.

The woman then looked up, blinking. "Oh! You all must be the new applicants for the maid jobs, aren't you?" she asked. Rose plastered a smile on her face. "Ah yes, we are. You must be the receptionist we were supposed to meet at the other door?"

The receptionist gave a friendly smile, hugging the book close to her chest, which made the girls cringe in annoyance. They really needed that book. "Just follow me," she told the girls, turning around and walking to the set of doors.

"I'm guessing we get the book?" Amelia asked, whispering.  
"We do." Rose replied firmly, but still keeping her voice quiet.  
"Do I beat her up?" Amelia inquired, an innocent smile spreading across her face.  
"Amelia, violence doesn't solve EVERYTHING." Rose sighed, giving a small hit to Amelia's arm.  
"Coming, girls?" The receptionist asked, turning around with a bubbly smile on her face. The girls shut up and walked faster to catch up with her.

* * *

"Hey, England! You there?" Alice hollered at the door. Chiara had fallen asleep at the door, not even bothering anymore with the situation. Alice even thought of breaking in. She had enough of this. She needed Sakura.

"ENGLA-_wha_?" she screamed, as she tried ramming herself against the door to find the door not there anymore. She landed on the floor with an 'oomph,' hearing some footsteps. She looked up to see a worried face of a maid. She also heard her sister groan and mutter some colourful words.

"The hell?" Chiara sputtered on the floor. The maid glanced at the two Italians and sighed. "Miss Kirkland is currently not available right now, plea-"  
**"WHERE'S SAKURA?"** Alice yelled at the maid. The maid flinched at the nation's tone.

Alice wasn't usually like this. But something felt wrong to her. She had the urge to hang out with Sakura, but as she approached England's house; something felt incredibly off. Even her curl was bouncing up and down irritated, on its own. "Mi-miss Honda? She's currently with Miss Kirkland and Miss Jones in the basemen-" the maid was shoved aside by Alice who started running in a direction. The maid looked surprised.

"Ho-what?" she sputtered, confused.  
"You're a terrible maid." Chiara commented, patting the girl on the back. "You should at least defend the home, no?"

The maid suddenly flushed in embarrassment and pressed a button on the wall, a siren running throughout the building. Chiara cursed, glancing around and dodging the guards as the offended maid now had a triumphant look on her face. It was as if to say, "I may look confused, but I can still let your ass be whooped." Chiara sniffed the air, smelling the familiar scent of pasta, and followed it down a hallway.

"Sorella!" Chiara hissed as she noticed a door that was opened and could make out Alice's unmistakable bouncy brown hair. She noticed more guards, so she jumped in and shut the door, heaving some nearby strange item to keep the door shut.

Alice was frantically searching the room for Sakura, feeling her way. Chiara sighed and felt for a light switch, which she successfully found. She tried to hold in some gasps as she saw some skulls next to her feet. She let out a few squeals instead.

"Mio dio, she really is a witch," Chiara commented as she made her way towards Alice. Alice now had some tears in her eyes as she could not seem to find Sakura or Rose. Alice felt sad that she could not find Rose, as wanted to beat her up.

Chiara sighed and patted her sister on the shoulder, then hitting her on the head. "Stupido," she muttered. "Now we'll have some problems getting out." She then began to rant to Alice, who promptly ignored her. Alice was attracted by a certain glow coming from a desk in the corner. Chiara didn't even notice her sister was moving away from her until Alice said, _"Sakura?"_

Chiara flashed her eyes, seeing her sister's entranced state. She hurried over and saw a book with Sakura in complete detail, an equals sign to the left of the drawing, to lead to another drawing. A man in a white, Japanese military uniform that seemed to look like it was from World War II was to the right of the equals sign.

Alice ran her fingers over the drawings, perplexed and fascinated at the same time. Chiara had the same feelings. As she touched the paper, a sudden gust of wind blew in out of nowhere and pages flipped. Chiara whipped her head around, wondering where the source of the wind was coming from. She was interrupted when Alice exclaimed, "Look Sorella, it's us!"

Chiara turned her attention away from the wind and saw a perfect drawing her and her sister; an equals sign, and two men who had the same unmistakable curl as them. She widened her eyes. What did it mean? Where these their brothers? No, there was an equals sign. Another representation?

Chiara's brain exploded at the thought. The sunny complexion drained off her face, leaving her pale and sweaty in shock of her theory. Alice didn't even seem to notice, completed entranced by the drawings of her and the men. Chiara touched the drawing that seemed to be 'her' equivalent, wondering if it was real. A white hand appeared from the book and grabbed hers. She let out a shrill scream, allowing the guards outside the doors to try and come in. But the item Chiara chose did its purpose well; it kept them out. The guards pounded at the door as Chiara screamed, her sister screaming with her.

The Italian sisters of course, wouldn't go down without a fight. Letting go of her sister, Alice picked up a nearby chair and smashed it on the white hand, causing the hand to draw back. Chiara gasped, pulling herself away from the hand, landing on her butt.

Alice had pulled the _wrong_ move.

The hand, recovering after it's little injury, shot out once again but instead shot down to where Chiara's foot was and pulled it with ten times more force. Chiara screamed and clawed at the hand, desperate to get away from it. Alice screeched as well, alerting the guards that something was definitely off. They banged on the door, and successfully managed to break in.

The head of the guards pulled a gun out and looked around. All he saw was a glowing book that was shut, sitting on a desk in a corner, looking undisturbed.

* * *

"Please serve this coffee as elegantly and efficiently as possible. We'll be checking on how you do it, and your attitude to the comments these trainer robots will make."

Amelia gulped at the sight of this. She, Rose and Sakura were dressed into maid outfits, put to testing. She was pretty sure nobody would do this anymore. What was with this old-fashioned place? The only thing that was pretty amazing was the robots and technology. That did make her change her mind.

After all, this place did look very upper class and probably belonged to some rich guy. Antonio? Maybe.

Amelia was startled as a cup was thrown at her. She yelped and jumped out of the way, only to have it crash to her left and shatter into thousands of pieces. She looked up at the now smug-looking maid 'boss'. "The hell? Somebody could've gotten hurt by that!"

The maid boss raised an eyebrow. "Well, accidents happen. You can't simply yell at your bosses about what they did." Amelia widened her eyes at the maid boss' statement. She turned her head to Rose, who mouthed, "Just pick the Goddamn thing up."

Grumbling, Amelia crouched and gingerly started to pick the pieces up. She maid boss seemed to roll her eyes at Amelia's attempt to clean up the mess. She then turned her attention to the two other girls. As a quick analyzer, she could tell that the girl with blonde pigtails would be quite good; just by a few words. Her eyes hovered over to the Asian, who politely smiled back. These two might have to be given bigger challenges.

The girls were whirled into many different challenges and obstacles. Amelia seemed to flunk every single one.

There was the messy room, which Amelia gave up halfway. She couldn't tackle the impossible mess, calling it a landfill. Not even her usual happy, heroic spirit was helping her. Then there was the challenge to see what you would do when some boss called you something perverted. Amelia flunked that one, beating up the robot.

Sakura and Rose tried to give her tips. But Amelia stubbornly refused or just wouldn't bother listening. Then there was the challenge where you had to carry and impossibly stacked tray.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, as she tripped over her own two feet. The maid boss seemed to roll her eyes. Amelia couldn't take that roll and eyebrow movement. She'd show her! After of course, she cleaned up the mess she made all over the floor.

"Amelia Jones, what do you think you're doing?" Rose hissed into Amelia's ear. Amelia flushed as she was being told off. She stood up, brushing herself up and gave Rose a confident smile. She put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'm the hero." She said, her blue eyes flashing. She then walked away and continued to do her next challenges.

Rose just pulled a confused face. "There was no need for that, you know!" she said loudly, causing the maid boss to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Now two people really hated that eyebrow. Rose suddenly heard a familiar 'Ohonhon~'. She whipped her head around. _**Françoise**__?_ Where?

"Ahem." An annoying voice coughed. Rose shook her head as she continued her challenge, ignoring the familiar French laugh.

* * *

"Aww, they're adorable," Francis commented, a little grin spreading across his face. "Especially the America-OW!" he was interrupted in his little admiration drabble by Antonio; who promptly knocked him on the head.

"As nice as they may look, they could be spies! Spies, Francis, spies!" Antonio exclaimed, frustrated. He was feeling very edgy. These girls may seem nice and look pretty, but there was something off. He felt his stomach churn every time he looked at the girl with blonde pigtails. It felt so much like the time he Arthur and he went to battle with pirate ships.

Gilbert shrugged and laughed. "Aww, Tony, you need to loosen up! These ones look so much more interesting than the last batch that came to apply." Antonio sighed. "You guys-"

"What are you doing here?" a familiar British voice called out. The trio turned to see Arthur in a coat and a hat. London posh. Gilbert laughed.  
"What brings you here eyebrows?" he snorted. Arthur then felt pissed at that one comment.  
"I could ask you the same thing! Bad Touch Trio," he sneered back.

Francis was about to retort when he noticed the American blonde bend down so low that was beginning to expose her underwear. He couldn't help himself. An opportunity like this at the Nation World Building was quite rare. Arthur frowned as he saw his life-long enemy staring eagerly at the window.

Arthur looked at the same direction as he did, flushing as he saw a young blonde flash her lingerie. He slapped Francis on the head. "I know you're a pervert, but would you stop doing this!" Francis made a face. "Hey, you looked too, Angleterre!"

Arthur flushed at Francis' point, causing Gilbert to chuckle. But not Antonio, the usual sunny nation. "Were here to check on some possible spies." Antonio said coldly, causing Arthur to look at him in confusion. "One of them is English."

Arthur frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"Three girls; American, English and Japanese wound up here, claiming to come here at the MIDDLE of the night when they are drunk. You know that's not possible." Antonio narrowed his eyes.  
"You're not sending a spy to check on other countries, are you?" Arthur felt his blood boil, what an utterly ludicrous accusation.  
"In case you didn't realize, there are spies everywhere," he replied, his eyes equally annoyed, "There's no use putting a spy here in this building, we can find information out of ourselves easily," he spat. Antonio glared at the British nation, realizing his point.  
"But that's no excuse. One of your people infiltrated this building. You have to take care of it."

Arthur widened his eyes at Antonio's demand. Gilbert and Francis looked at the former pirates with wary eyes, not quite sure what to do.

"Ahaha," why don't we grab a beer?" Gilbert chuckled awkwardly, trying to cool the situation at hand. Arthur narrowed his eyes, and was about to say something when he heard a thump.

* * *

"I can't seem to contact Miss Kirkland!" The maid wailed. "She's completely disappeared!"

Panic spread like wildfire throughout the English Kirkland household, bringing over Nessie and Ceinwen. The Scot and Welsh woman looked throughout the house, searching for any signs of their sister.

"What the feck do you mean that Rose is missing?!" Enda roared into the phone, feeling rather shocked and angry that one of her sisters just went missing. "Find her! You ain't going to come back with nothing in yer hands! She owes me money!"

Nessie sighed and shook her red curls, cutting the call off from her raging Irish sister. She looked around at the panicked maids, Ceinwen trying her best to calm them down. Nessie glanced down at one of them, who had a scared and guilty look in her eyes. Nessie knew what to do.

"Ey, Lass." She stated coldly, putting her hand on the maid's shoulder. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

**Nyotalia Names and Equivalents used in this Chapter**

Amelia: USA  
Sakura: Japan  
Rose: England  
Nessie: Scotland  
Ceinwen: Wales  
Enda: Ireland  
Alice: (pronounced Ah-LEE-che) North Italy  
Chiara: (pronounced Key-ARE-ah) South Italy/Romano  
Françoise: France


	4. CHAP IV Italian Sisters

The maid felt uneasy. She told herself she hadn't done anything wrong- she was protecting the Kirkland household! She tried looking bravely at the Scottish woman, only to turn after 10 seconds and bolt towards the door.

Ceinwen cried out in alarm, but Nessie was already on it. The maid panted as she whipped around numerous servants, trying to keep her eyes focused on the door. She wanted to get out of this place; she definitely didn't want to be interrogated by the red-headed woman.

Her eyes widened as she saw the light of the outside world, and she made a few final leaps- only to be caught by the collar, almost getting choked to death in the process. Nessie looked unimpressed and turned the girl around to face her.

"So, what happened?" Nessie asked in a poisonous tone.  
"I don't know anything!" she wailed back, panicking.  
"Well, you obviously know something, you running away from me so I wouldn't know the truth."

The maid whimpered by Nessie's logical reply to her wails, unable to think of anything to say back. She gulped, spewing out quickly what happened. "TheitaliansisterscamebyandtheywentintothebasementtofindRose."

Nessie raised an eyebrow. The maid gulped.

"AndIsentguardstogetthemb-b-b-ut theydisappeared." Nessie dropped her.  
"Keep your job," she muttered. "You can all go home now; we'll be taking care of the situation."

The maid scrambled away with the other servants.

* * *

Alice didn't know where she was. In fact, her head was groggy and all she felt like doing was throwing up on whatever surface she was on.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked, shaking her. Alice groaned, turning over and blinking at the person who was asking. She was met by soft brown eyes, which startled Alice, making her jump. The girl who asked her if she was okay had a small reaction as well to Alice's jump.

"Eh…are you alright?" the Asian girl asked, concern all over her face. Alice was about to say something, when she had the sudden urge to throw up.  
"Bathroom." She moaned, staggering and gripping the Asian girl's shoulder. The Asian girl looked around, in case there were any people around to help. Alice couldn't help but notice that the Asian girl was wearing a very nice green coloured dress- which didn't really help Alice as the green seemed to trigger her urge to vomit more.

"Excuse me!" the Asian called out, bringing a maid over. Alice blacked out, as the overwhelming feeling of sickness began to increase.

"Please bring her to the office," Lien asked, as the maid nodded and picked Alice up. Lien sighed in relief as the European was escorted to a safe place.

Lien was rather puzzled; it was startling for her to find a random girl passed out in the hallway. European; which was even stranger, considering the place the girl had passed out was the Asian division of the World Building. Lien was about to ponder on her thoughts as a familiar cute voice called out.

"Jie-jie!" Mei called out, pink flowers adorning her hair. Lien turned around and smiled at the younger nation.  
"Yes, Mei?" she asked, a small unnoticeable smile on her lips.  
"Who were you talking to?" Mei chirped.  
"Ah, I just asked a maid to drop something off. I thought you were with Maria?" Lien didn't Mei to start babbling this to her brothers.  
"Maria went home; she didn't need to stay here any longer." Lien felt a bit sad at that. She did want to have a small chat to Maria, representation of the Philippines. "Are you going too?" Mei whined, not wanting to be left with her Sensei and brothers.

Lien was about to give her reply, when a maid came dashing over.

"Ma'am," she began with, puffing. "The girl who you brought to the office is fine now." Lien gave a frown. How could the European girl have recovered so quickly? She was just here a mere 5 minutes ago. Mei had a confused expression as Lien dashed off with the maid, to check on this girl.

Mei pouted in annoyance as she saw her older sister run off. "Everyone is leaving me today," the Taiwanese huffed. She decided to give up on her Vietnamese sister and look for Yong Soo; he wouldn't at least abandon her- right?

Mei sighed and walked back to Main Asian Room; passing by the old Mongolian who made no expression as he brushed passed her. Mei swore she got slight chills as he passed him. But that was soon forgotten as she heard music blasting from the Main Asian Room. Grinning, she dashed into the room and joined the little K-Pop party with her brother, Yong Soo.

* * *

Chiara groaned as the floor hugged her, her body filled with pain all over. The throbbing of her previous headache was somewhere in there, but not as strong. She slowly shut her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

She would've, until a German voice yelled out, "Mein Gott! Are you okay?" Chiara's eyes snapped open. She tried lifting her limbs to defend herself, feeling nervous at the voice. She was too slow though, as a red-eyed albino stooped in front of her, wide-eyed.

"Don't fucking touch me, bastard," Chiara hissed. She felt very defensive, since she wasn't able to pin the guy down and beat the crap out of him. Why on earth did she want to beat up a person who was trying to help her? Because he looked like that annoying sister of the potato bitch, Monica Beilschmidt. She didn't really trust albinos too.  
"Whoa, calm down," the albino chuckled. "The awesome me won't hurt you."

Chiara yelped as he scooped her up in his arms. She tried struggling; but her limbs weren't really responding to her, as pain shot through them. She gave a groan of agony of the pain, causing the German albino to panic. Maybe it was a bad idea to pick this person up, whoever she was.

"Let me go," she huffed, trying to slip out of his arms. The albino widened his eyes. He'd hadn't seen a person like this in a while. Somebody with a fighting spirit no matter which situation.  
"Pfft, I doubt you'll be able to go anywhere in that condition," he commented, smirking. Chiara narrowed her eyes and tried to retort to his comment, only to pass out.

"Gil!" Antonio called out, looking for his friend. They were searching for the source of the loud thump, when Gil claimed her saw it. He sprinted off, leaving the rest of them in the dust.

"Don't worry, I found it. Or more specifically, her." Gilbert's voice rang out through the hall.  
"What are you talking about?" Francis sighed, Arthur behind him. Antonio frowned. Another girl?

He saw his former nation friend carrying a olive-skinned girl with dark hair held back in a head-band. He almost lost his breath for a moment, as he noticed something that struck something in his soul. She had a curl- an adhoge which only a nation could receive. To be even more specifically, it was exactly like Romano's.

"Who is she," he asked quietly, causing Francis to chuckle.  
"Ah Toni, taking a liking to someone, I see?" Antonio glared at him.  
"No," he replied, miffed. "She has an adhoge."

The three nations pressed closer and did realize that Antonio's observation was correct. Even Gilbert widened his eyes in realization at the girl's curl. A thought struck them.

A new nation?

Francis immediately moved closer. "Oh, she'll be coming home with me." He was shoved aside by Arthur. "You git! She's probably already been discovered, there's no new European countries!"

Francis pulled a face at Arthur. "Well, she looks like she's from the Mediterranean, we would have already been informed when somebody like her," he glanced at the olive-skinned girl then back to Arthur, "Is at that stage in nation youth."

The rest of the nations realized this. It would be impossible to find a grown up nation without seeing the child start first. They took one more look. How on earth could this be?

"Well," Arthur said huffily, "You can't just claim territory on her. She hasn't even woken up yet."  
"Your empire is already large enough, Angleterre!" Francis yelled out in annoyance.  
"Well, you can't seem to let go of your colonies," Arthur retorted.  
"Everyone, calm down!" Antonio pleaded, not liking the situation.  
"Shut up, Toni!" Francis snapped, glaring at him. Antonio felt his blood boiling.  
"Everyone, shut it!" Gilbert tried to yell, helping Antonio. "If you wake the girl up, you're only going to make the situation worse. We have to get her to a medical service here so we'll be able to question her in peace."

Arthur huffed, knowing that Gilbert's logic was correct. "Fine," Francis replied, sticking his nose in the air. "I just know she won't join Angleterre. After all, who wants to join a loner?"

Francis was about to get a bruised eyes when Antonio stepped in front of Arthur.

"Don't," Antonio warned. "You can continue your brawl after this is finished, alright mi amigos?"

Arthur sighed and agreed with the Iberian nation before shuffling off with the rest.

* * *

"So," Sakura started, sighing as she looked out of the window. "What do we do now?"

Rose looked back in her bag to try and pull out the book that brought them to this strange place. She was met with nothing, and plopped next to Sakura on the window seat. "We have to hope we get accepted. We need that book to get home."

The girls had just come back from the maid examination. They wandered to a small place with some chairs and a window seat, so they decided to wait there for the results. Since there were no maids applying, as the maid boss said, it wouldn't be long to evaluate their performance.

Sakura saw Rose's face full of discomfort at their environment. Sakura could relate, she was feeling like she didn't belong here and something was definitely off. She was about to open her mouth to say something, when Amelia interrupted her with her whining.

"I can't get any internet!" she wailed, holding her phone up, desperately looking for a wi-fi hotspot. "I found some, but I can't hack into them! I'm so screwed," she lamented.  
"Keep your voice down, we don't want people noticing us," Rose said in a soft voice. At this, Amelia whipped her head around. Since when was Rose this calm at an action like this? Shouldn't she be telling her off about manners or something?  
"Yo, are you okay?" she asked, genuinely feeling concerned. Rose shook her head feeling weak. Sakura put her hand on her forehead, checking for any fevers.  
"You're fine," Sakura commented. "But you should really get some sleep."  
"We can't leave this building," Rose said back firmly. "We can't risk it."

Amelia sat on the other side of Rose. "Why?" Amelia wasn't quite sure of the situation.

Rose sucked her breath. "We shouldn't be here, but we leave this place either. Sakura and I's theory is that there are already nation representations here. We can't say here- we might upset the balance. That was what the book was talking about. We might disappear forever if we stay here."

Amelia frowned. "Then Antonio was-"  
"Antonio was most likely the representation of Spain." Rose said sighing. Amelia then went into shock- what about their counterparts?  
"If you see somebody who looks like your counterpart, or any of ours," Rose stated, as if reading Amelia's mind, "Stay clear away from them. I know we won't be able to handle it."

And Rose was right. Amelia knew she would faint right away if she saw her counterpart- all the girls would; it would be too hard to comprehend.

Sakura tried to reassure Amelia's worries. "We probably won't be able to see them anyway. I'm sure we have passed the maid examination, Amelia-san. It will be no trouble getting the book."

Amelia's eyes started to water. If it wasn't for Sakura, she wouldn't feel loved. She flung herself onto Sakura with a bear crushing hug yelling thank you's. Rose then tried to peel the nation off, which then turned into a struggle of hugging, Sakura caught in the middle.

Sakura faced the window, trying to separate herself from the duo. A beautiful garden and fountain lay out, and Sakura was suddenly reminded of her sweet little bamboo grove- until she was nearly choked by Amelia.

"You idiot! You're strangling Sakura!" Rose screamed.  
"Bitch, you are too!" Amelia retorted with a snort, making the situation more unbearable as her breasts began to squish poor Sakura's face. Sakura tried to give herself some air, her vision going a bit blurry. However, before she could let herself go, something snapped her back and gave her renewed strength. Somebody familiar was walking through the garden- a person who often despised Monica. She let out words through gasps, "Chiara-san?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" was the first thing Alice heard when she woke up. She rubbed her head to see a concerned Asian girl looking at her with kind eyes. She looked around to see a white curtain and she was lying down in a bed.  
"Ah, yes I am," Alice replied, yawning and blinking. "Why am I here?"

The Asian girl smiled in relief. "I found you passed out in the hallway. You woke up but you started to feel sick so I brought you here. You should be fine now."

Alice frowned. She was sick? When? How on earth did she pass out? As she thought harder, her mind began to throb with pain.

"Urgh.. I can't remember anything," Alice muttered. The Asian girl widened her eyes.  
"Stay here," she asked, standing up. "I'll go get somebody to check on you."

Alice gave a nod of thanks to the kind stranger and looked out of the window, sitting up. She felt a relieved that she wasn't left out in the street or something like that. There were some good people out here. She then tried to access her memory again, but a painful throb only appeared.

Alice jumped a little bit as the door to the little nurse's office opened. She turned her head around as she sat up straight and saw four men rush into the room. One was an albino, a Spanish-looking man, two blonde men – one with extremely bushy eyebrows- and a olive-skinned girl in the albino's arms.

They set her down in the bed muttering words. Alice narrowed her eyes to get a closer look at the girl. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized her- it was her sister, Chiara! Why was she here in the company of these men?

"Sorella!" she yelled loudly, causing the 4 men to jump in surprise at her loudness. She jumped out the bed with renewed energy and rushed to her sister's side and started shaking her.

"Sorella!" she yelled again, but to be pulled away by the albino.  
"Who are you? Stop it!" he exclaimed, confused at the random girl's actions. The Spaniard immediately nudged the albino. "Sorella in Italian means sister, she obviously knows her." He whispered to his friend.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, shoving the albino aside and started shaking her sister. "I'm her sister, who the hell are you?" The albino was taken aback by her strong personality.  
"I'm Gilbert, and we found your sister."  
"What?" Alice exclaimed, surprised. "What do you mean found?"  
"She was unconscious in the corridor," the blonde man with bushy eyebrows said. "We brought her here out of concern. Are you her relative?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. It was just an Englishman… she shouldn't hold a grudge.

"Yes, I'm her sister," she replied, looking straight at him, causing the Englishman to flinch. The Spaniard then approached her with a friendly smile.  
"I'm Antonio. Did you know she ended up here?"  
"No," Alice replied with a sunny smile. She took a liking to the man immediately; he reminded her lot of Carmen. Carmen was a very nice person, despite her sister holding a grudge against her. "I'm not quite sure how I ended up here as well."

Antonio inwardly frowned. 5 girls now appeared in this building very suspiciously. He did feel very friendly and welcoming to these two girls though- especially when they were potential nations.

"Quoi? Why so, belle fille?" the other blonde man asked Alice. Alice frowned. "I'm not quite sure. My Sorella and I-" she stopped, feeling pain rush to her head when she tried to retrieve information of what happened.

Antonio touched her, holding her to try and support her. "I don't really remember anything of what happened just then," she groaned, feeling more pain.

"Francis?" a voice called out confused. The Frenchman turned around and Alice saw the kind Asian girl stare in shock at the situation. For the third time today, Alice fainted.

"What are you doing?" Lien exclaimed, running over to the girl. She glared at Francis, who gave her an apologetic smile.  
"She's this girl's sister," he said simply, but Lien still narrowed her eyes at him. The other men felt uncomfortable. Nothing was as scary as an angry woman, as they had just experienced. They also heard rumours of Vietnam and France's relationship- but looking at them in this situation; their relationship must've gone deeper than that.

"Could you please put her on the bed?" Lien asked softly to Antonio. Antonio nodded and dropped the girl in the bed next to her sister. Lien sucked her breath.  
"What brings you here anyway?" Lien asked, mostly directing the question at Francis. Arthur and Gilbert seemed to back away slightly from Francis, so they wouldn't get in the fight. But Francis didn't care. He'd face an annoyed Asian woman that he had a relationship with before, like a man.

"We found this jolie fille unconscious in the corridor. So we brought here. Coincidently," he said with a smirk on his face, "Your patient is her sister."

Lien looked at him and sighed. "Very well. Just don't harm them."

Antonio decided to speak out. "Are they nations?"  
Lien frowned. "No, not that I know of. Why?"  
"They have the adhoge." Antonio replied, pointing at the girl they picked up. He then touched the curl, but it bounced and the girl sprang to life, face burning.  
"CHIGI!" she yelled, frightened. She brought the covers up to cover herself for some reason, but the other 5 nations has jumped backwards, startled at her action.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded, feeling scared of what situation she was. She was in a room with 4 men –one of them definitely looking like a Spaniard- and an Asian girl who didn't look so bad. They all stared at her, mouth agape, but Gilbert just chuckled.

'She's still got the feisty spirit after she passed out.' He thought laughing. The girl, annoyed at why he was laughing at her, picked up a vase next to her and held it in an attack position.

"Dear, just calm down," Arthur said, trying to reassure the terrified Italian girl.  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" she said back, eyes flashing. Her eyes then fell on the bed next to her, and she saw her sister.  
"Alice?" she whispered, absolutely bewildered. She threw the vase away carelessly, rushing over to the bed.

This made Gilbert laugh even harder, and also making the other 5 people in the room to stare at him. But the 3 other men realized what he was laughing at, and they too began to laugh at the situation.  
"The hell is your problem?" she asked annoyed.

Gilbert walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder which greatly annoyed her. "Because she did the exact same thing."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you mean; albino potato?"

Potato- often a term to Ludwig by Lovino and sometimes a term for Gilbert.  
At this point, the whole room went silence in shock, the majority the European men. Lien just stood there, silent because the other men were.  
"Where do you come from?" Antonio asked, his voice in a demanding tone. The girl looked confused, as well as annoyed by his tone.  
"Southern Italy, why jerk face?" she replied with scornfully.

Antonio would not give up. He wasn't feeling the usual sunny person he was. He was feeling the inner badass boss from his Empire days.

This girl had to be a new nation. Not many Italians would go out of their way to call a German person a potato. Only the representation would.

"What part?" The girl flipped her hair, making her seem quite beautiful for a second before her face twisted into a scowl.  
"Italy, Southern part. Where Rome is. Don't tell me Spaniard, that you don't even know where that it." She hissed, putting her hands on her hips. Antonio gave a genuine smile.  
"Oh, I see. Do you like tomatoes?" The Italian was about to answer by saying, "Jerk of co-"

But she caught herself.

Why would he be asking her nationality? They barely gave a proper introduction! She glared at him.

"Look," she started in a serious tone. "I have no fucking idea where I am. You have no right to ask me personal questions when I'm in this state."  
"Oh, is asking if you like vegetables a personal one?" The Italian girl literally nearly went on fire.  
"Carreido, stop," Lien stated, wanting to calm the situation down. She then smiled at the Italian.  
"Excuse us for a moment."

"What are you doing?" Lien hissed, glaring at all 4 men as if it was their entire fault. Francis looked particularly hurt by her glares.  
"She just woke up by passing out! She's no criminal, why are you interrogating her?"  
"Is seriously asking somebody if they like a certain vegetable an interrogation?" Antonio asked, laughing.  
"Look," Lien started. "I found her sister passed out. She was likely in the same situation. They both must be pretty tired. I don't know what your deal is, but leave them alone."

The 4 men were silent for a bit, as Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Alright. It was only because of this frog I wanted to come anyway," he muttered, only to have Francis shoot him a look. Lien sighed, these Europeans will always be the same.  
"So you're going to stay with them, my guess?" Gilbert asked with a smirk. "You should give them some space."  
"I don't think they'd want to share some space with some men who are going to make them feel confused and uncomfortable."

Lien huffed and turned around, opening the door to the room and shutting it.

"Hey, Francis?" Gilbert asked smiling.  
"I can see why you liked her. She's one hell of a woman," he chuckled, being slightly reminded of Elizabeta. Francis slowly nodded his head as Arthur sighed.

Francis was in a serious relationship with this woman? A nation representation as well, who seemed quite nice. Female representations close to him were usually taken or just plain weird. Such as Natalia, Katyusha and Elizabetva. Vash would blow him up if he went with Lili, and Lili was far too young anyway. He couldn't help but feel jealous; he was close to another female nation, but she too was caught up between him and Francis.

"Jealous, Angelterre?" Francis asked, smirking. Arthur literally almost thwacked him.

* * *

Lien sighed as she closed the door. "Sorry about that," she said smiling. The Italian girl just seemed to stare at her, perplexed on why she was helping her.

"Let me guess, the jerks sent you to interrogate me?" She asked, puffing a strand of hair out of her face. Lien gave a friendly laugh, wincing slightly in her head.  
"No, but they would like to interrogate you. I just want to make sure you're okay."  
The Italian still wasn't convinced and raised an eyebrow.  
"And why on earth would you want to help me? Mio dio, who are you?"  
"I'm Lien, and I'm helping you because you're injured in some way. I'm not just going to leave somebody in the arms of," she paused smirking, "those guys."

The Italian actually laughed, smiling. The girls had a little giggle session when it quieted down. "Well, grazie. I'm Chiara," she replied. She turned her head over to the girl in the other bed.

"That's my sister, Alice." She said softly. "Can you tell us where we are?"

Lien frowned. "You-you don't know where we are?"  
"I kind of fainted, how on earth should I know?" Chiara replied huffily. Lien smiled sympathetically.  
"You're just in a medical room. You're just in a World Building. It's a bit confidential. I'm guessing you must be an important figure, yes?"

Chiara froze. World building. Her pupils slowly looked at Lien. She'd never seen her before in her years, yet Lien was talking as if she'd been here for a long time. Hell yes she was an important figure, she was representation of South Italy.

Lien frowned. "Chiara, are you okay…?"  
Chiara's eyes flashed as she snapped a question at Lien. "I'm an important figure. But that's confidential," she replied with a smile. She didn't feel like revealing who she really was; as she only knew this girl for a few minutes. And she was pretty sure she'd babble it to somebody else.

Lien laughed at Chiara's reply. "Alright then. Do you need medication or anything?"  
Chiara shook her head, a smile on her face. "Grazie, but-" She was interrupted by a groan.  
"S-sorella?" a voice weakly called out. Chiara saw her sister have a pale face but smiling. "You're awake," she said cheerfully.  
"Idiota!" Chiara screeched, running over to her sister and forcing her back into the bed. "You have a fever!"  
"I'm alright," her sister stated, trying to struggle but feeling pain instead. She gave a soft groan and fell back into the bed. Lien hurried over with a cloth and some medicine.  
"I'll take care of it," Lien said, patting the cloth on the girl's head. Chiara scowled.  
"She's my sister! I'll take care of her!" Lien sighed.  
"Look, you're not faring any better and I don't want to force you to work. Just take it as a random act of kindness. You should look around the building before you do your confidential work."

Chiara was astounded by Lien's kindness. She looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll stay here," she mumbled stubbornly. Lien gave a gentle smile.  
"No, I insist. Go take a look around the building. If you get lost, you can contact me by this," Lien said, taking out a small phone out of a drawer.

Chiara took in this offer. If she looked around the building, she could find her way out and see where to go. She could see where she really was; and that would mean this 'confidential' nonsense would come to an end. After all, there was only one World Building.

"Alright," Chiara said smiling, having different plans. Lien smiled in return.

Chiara said goodbye quietly to her sister as she left the room; feeling a pang of guilt that she was lying to the kind Asian girl. She trusted her sister in that woman's hands. She gave a small inward punch to remind her of her short mission as she stepped out of the door and closed it.

Her mission: Discover where the fuck she was and try and to take her sister with her.

-  
The four nation walked outside to the garden, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry woman.

An Asian angry woman to be precise. They knew very well if they re-entered, who knows what she could do. Advice from Francis anyway.

"Well, Arthur, you ruined our little view with the maids back there," Antonio said, laughing, trying to lift the atmosphere. Arthur just couldn't understand this guy. He was the sunniest and happiest person; then acting like a policeman to some girls –which was quite strange since he was of the most romantic countries in the world- and then acting sunny again.  
"Bloody hell," Arthur muttered, turning around, wanting to walk away. He was stopped by Francis as he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"Why don't you join us to view them again?" Francis purred seductively. "It will be fun Angelterre~"  
Arthur thwacked him.  
"I'm a gentlemen! Not some pervert like you!" he yelled huffily, turning around sharply; feeling his elbow hit something in the process.  
"Oh My GOD!" a female voice yelped, causing Arthur to look around confused. He saw the shocked faces of Gilbert, Francis and Antonio.  
"Mein Gott man," Gilbert muttered. Arthur finally turned around to see a girl with fluffy blonde hair look up at him with small little tear drops in her eyes, clutching her nose. He could see a small trail of blood flowing from her face.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Arthur exclaimed, his gentleman senses being switched on. Francis and Antonio literally almost burst into laughter and the character change, while Gilbert had his eyes somewhere else.

Dang, did that girl have some big ones.

"Oh my god," the girl muttered, as Arthur pulled a random pure white handkerchief from his pocket. "Remove your hands dear," he said gently, and the girl lifted her hands away from her face, revealing a river of blood and clear baby blue eyes. Arthur almost dropped his handkerchief- she looked exactly like Alfred. Also, her breasts were pretty large- making Arthur slap himself mentally. No, he was a gentleman!

The girl also froze slightly as well.

Francis gave a giggle whispered something to Antonio, "Looks like he's found his woman," he commented. Of course Arthur was about to hit him again, when the girl's eyes lit up.

"Eh, uh, um your eyebrows," she commented, trying to stifle her laughter. Arthur's blood almost ran cold as the trio behind him began to laugh at her comment.  
"Uh, are you injured anywhere else?" Arthur asked, flushing. His eyebrows weren't strange! Were they? His mind now filled with concern.  
"Nope, I'm fine. Can I have that tissue?" she asked, acting as if the blood flowing from her nose was nothing, reminding Antonio of when they first encountered. Strong girl.  
"It's a handkerchief." Arthur said, frowning. She frowned as well.

"Arthur, it's a damn tissue!" Gilbert called out laughing. Arthur was about to scowl when he realized he still had the patient in front of him. He then began to wipe her nose slightly with the blood, causing the girl to flinch.  
"We don't want you to have you dealing with your own blood, do we?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. The girl flushed, making Arthur feel slightly proud.

'Take that, Francis.' Arthur thought triumphantly. He could be Casanova if he wanted to. Being a gentleman always worked on the ladies.

"Uh, thanks," the girl said smiling, as the blood loss stopped. Francis walked towards her, stepping in front of Arthur who jumped at his action. "What brings a beautiful flower like you here?" he asked with a flirty smile, winking as he took her hand. However she saw behind him a man she knew.

"Antonio?" she asked, a bit shocked that she had run into him again.  
"Ah, hola Amelia. How was the maid examination?" Amelia felt her blood running cold. Did this mean that the men around her were representations as well?

She knew very well that she couldn't knock them out, as hard as she tried. Violence was usually her first action, but Rose specially told her that she had to avoid the potential representations. And she would actually listen to that advice, because her gut was telling her there would be consequences for any brash actions.

"It-it was alright," she said, gulping. This was one of the few times she was being nervous. Such as the time when she and Sakura were about to watch Grave Encounters- she fainted before the movie even started.

"Ah, do you want to spend some time with us then? Your examination must've finished, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, yes it has," Amelia replied, forcing a confident smile on her face. The three other men looked confused- why was she acting nervous around this sunny man? "I'm kind of busy right now, so I can't spend any time with you," she added, trying to give an apologetic smile. It worked.  
"Ah, I see," Antonio said, still smiling. Amelia felt her muscles relax. They didn't have to panic- anyone could see Antonio was a nice guy. Same to Carmen as well.  
"Whoa, that's right! You're one of the girls who applied for the maid jobs!" One of the men exclaimed. Amelia's eyes darted over to an albino with a German accent.

Her mind almost blew up with panic. How on earth did he know? She did not want to chat- even though the guys did seem pretty hot- she shook her head mentally from that thought.

"That's correct!" Amelia said loudly, trying to regain confidence in speaking to these men. She then cocked her head to side grinning. "How did you know?" the men looked surprised at her outburst. Antonio seemed to give a smile, but a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Oh, we spotted you while applying," the blonde man who complimented her said, giving a flirty grin. Amelia's eyes widened. Wait, spotted? Oh dear lord, in that tiny ass little maid suit… She tried to keep the fiery blush down as the man laughed.

"I'm Francis… Amelia, was it?" he asked smiling. She heaved a sigh in relief. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy-  
"You looked especially cute in that outfit too, Amelia," he commented grinning. Amelia opened her mouth in shock. Okay, so she did sometimes flounce her body whenever, but hell to the no was this random guy she just met comment on her ass! Or breasts, either way.

"Excuse me?" Amelia huffed, glaring at him. Arthur sighed, giving Francis a look that said, 'The Gentlemen way always works, bastard.'

Gilbert was watching the scene, almost about to burst into the laughter. This girl was very interesting; almost like Hungary in a way.

"Amelia-san!" a voice called out. 5 heads turned around to see a petite girl with a red face run into the small area. She froze at the sight of the 4 other men, recognizing Antonio immediately.

Antonio also smiled. He might be able to figure this out more easily now.

* * *

A/N: Uploading names later. Thank you for reading!


End file.
